Adar & Ion: Moments
by SivanShemesh
Summary: King Thranduil and his elfling sharing some moments together. Complete .
1. Sunset

Title: Adar & Ion: Moments 1/4

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Erynlinia

Rating: K

Warning: Fluff.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: King Thranduil and his elfling sharing some moments together.

Note: Legolas is Greenleaf

Note2: was written for Mellon Challenges 100

1.

_Prompt # 32: Sunset_

King Thranduil lifted his elfling as he stepped outside the palace.

With the elfling tucked safely in his arms, Thranduil walked over the green grass and through the majestic trees until they came to an unobstructed view of the horizon. He wanted to share the beauty of the sunset with his son and be able to explain any questions his curious elfling had.

"Ada?" Greenleaf asked as he noticed the sky suddenly was filled with different colors.

"What is it, ion-nîn?" Thranduil asked him, noticing how brighter his ion's face became in the light.

"Where is the sky going?" the elfling asked, confusion scrunching up his little face.

"The sky is not going anywhere, ion-nîn, it is only changing; day is becoming night and night will become day again," Thranduil simply explained as he did not want his son to become too confused.

"What are these colors? Where did the blue go?" the princeling asked as he stared at his Adar with pleading eyes.

"The blue went to rest, he had a long day. So now, orange and red are slowly taking its place…and then you will see the orange sun," the king stated as he leaned closer to place a soft kiss to his son's cheek.

"And then?" Princeling Legolas asked curiously.

"And then ion-nîn you will see our beautiful sunset," the King answered.

"Where is it? Where is it?" the princeling called out impatiently, wanting to see this sunset his Ada spoke so reverently of.

"Patience, ion-nîn, in the meantime, relax. Can you feel the breeze upon your skin?" Thranduil asked his precious princeling.

"I can feel it Adar… it is so calm here. Why are the birds so quiet? Have they gone to sleep, too?" the princeling asked, his head slightly tilted as he wondered over this.

Thranduil stroked his ion's golden hair as he answered, "They are resting up for tomorrow, ion, as you will be after you see the sunset." Thranduil answered with a soft smile upon his face.

"But… I am not tired Ada," Legolas yawned widely.

"You will be," Thranduil answered in amusement.

"But I am not," Legolas smiled at his Adar and then yawned again.

"Look into the sky ion, can you see the beauty in it?" Thranduil asked his son with a blissful smile on his face, as his hand softly stroking Legolas's blond hair.

The princeling stared at the sky and felt tears fall from his eyes and then he simply stared at his Adar, speechless.

Thranduil wiped the falling tears from his elfling's eyes and softly asked, "Was it as beautiful as I told you?"

The princeling nodded and then turned his gaze back to the sky.

Thranduil watched his ion until the elfling went limp in his strong arm, finally asleep.

'The beauty of the sunset brings a peace to my elfling. I think I shall bring him here more often,' Thranduil thought with a smile as he snuggled Legolas closer to his chest. He sighed in contentment then watched as the last traces of orange and red made way for the twilight blue blanket of night.

End of Part 1.


	2. Moon

Title: Adar & Ion: Moments 2/4

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Erynlinia - Hannon-le sweetie.

Rating: K

Warning: Fluff. _I believe that tissues is needed, let me know._

Disclaimer: Not mine never were.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: King Thranduil and his elfling sharing some moments together.

Note: Legolas is Greenleaf

Note2: was written for Mellon Challenges 100

2.

_Prompt # 46: Moon_

**Later that night…**

Princeling Legolas awoke all of sudden and found himself staring at a bright white circle in the dark sky.

"Ada?" Legolas called out, but all he heard was the whisper of the wind as it caressed his face.

"ADA? ADA!" Legolas cried in fear as his hands grasped his father's clothes tightly.

Thranduil stared at his ion, not truly noticing the panic in Legolas' voice, as he was deep in thought.

"ADA!" Legolas called again. He was almost in hysterics as he could almost feel the moon staring at him.

"Ion?" Thranduil asked with concern, finally registering his son's fear.

"Ada? It is staring at me, tell him to go away!" Greenleaf begged his Ada, his voice trembling as he pointed at the white circle that glowed brighter in the sky.

"The moon?" Thranduil asked as he stroked his Little Leaf's golden hair.

"Huh?" Legolas asked in confusion.

"It is the moon, ion-nîn. He is in the sky to guard over you at night," Thranduil tried to explain to him gently, but continued as he noticed the confused stare that Greenleaf gave him. "The moon replaces the sun at night; the glow of the moon lights the darkness of the night, as the sun lights the day."

Legolas stared at his Adar as he tried to understand the words that were told to him.

Legolas looked back to the moon and then back to his Adar.

"Why is there a face in the moon? And why did it stare at me?" he asked, curious now.

Thranduil smiled as he heard the questions from his ion's sweet mouth. He so loved spending such time with him, sharing these moments that he would always remember.

"The face is only the moon reminding you that he is watching over you, protecting you," he explained in amusement.

"Like Nana who watched and kept me safe? Like you are doing now?" Greenleaf asked his Adar as he watched him.

"Yes, like Nana." Thranduil confirmed, taking Greenleaf in his arms again as they both stared at the moon.

"Do you miss Nana?" Thranduil asked him carefully.

Legolas nodded and swallowed hard.

"I do. And I know that you are here for me, and you will guard me too," he said, tears gently trickling from his eyes.

Thranduil could not speak so he hugged his ion lovingly.

"I love you Ada." Greenleaf said as his little arms wrapped around his Adar's neck.

"I love you too, ion-nin, and I will be there for you always," Thranduil vowed.

End of Part 2.


	3. Star

Title: Adar & Ion: Moments 3/4

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Erynlinia

Rating: K

Warning: Fluff.

Disclaimer: Not mine never were.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: King Thranduil and his elfling sharing some moments together.

Note: Legolas is Greenleaf

Note2: was written for Mellon Challenges 100

3.

_Prompt # 47: Star_

"I know," Legolas said and rested against his father's shoulder.

Suddenly, he lifted his head and stared at the sky when he noticed something sparkle at him.

"A-da?" Legolas asked his Adar curiously, his gaze never leaving the night sky.

"Yes ion?" Thranduil ease his son from his shoulder so he could watch his expression.

"What is that in the sky? And why did it sparkle at me?" Greenleaf asked, his bright blue eyes fixed in wonder at the twinkling object.

"Ah, something has caught your eye?" Thranduil asked as he cupped his ion's face so that their gazes met.

Greenleaf stared at his Adar and then he pointed to the sky.

"What? That?" Thranduil asked as he spotted the sparkling point Legolas spied.

Legolas nodded enthusiastically.

"That is called a Star, and do you know why it is there?" Thranduil stated with a smile.

"Nay, I do not," Greenleaf answered, his head lowered in embarrassment, wishing yet again he knew the answer.

Thranduil lifted his ion's head and watched the elfling's face with love, and said softly to him, "Worry not my sweetling. You will be the smartest prince once you are older. I did not know what a star was until my own adar told me. You are at the age where you are _supposed _to ask questions."

His Adar's words cheered him up and Greenleaf gave his Adar his biggest smile. Thranduil returned the smile when he saw his elfling's glow out shined even the stars above them!

"I want to know everything you know, Adar, that way I can teach others!" Greenleaf exclaimed to his Adar, who smiled proudly at him.

"_You_ will know everything," Thranduil assured him, as he hugged his ion.

"But, Ada You have not told me why the star is there in the sky or why it is sparkling. I know about the moon, but what about the stars?"

Thranduil chuckled at the slight pout to his elfling's mouth. "Why are the stars there, my ion wants to know. They are a guide, ion-nîn. That one, the biggest one, always is first to appear. If you ever lose your way, look for that one and you will find your way safely back."

Greenleaf nodded and then asked, "That is why it sparkles so? You told me the moon lights the sky at night, so why to the stars need to sparkle?

"They sparkle to remind you that they are here to guide you. If they didn't shine like they did we would not be able to see them. How could they guide you if they didn't sparkle? You would be lost at night for sure, ion."

"Nay! I do not want to be lost! I want to find my way home to you, Adar! I would never be out alone at night… but if I did, I will let the stars guide me back to you!" Legolas declared vehemently.

Thranduil stared at his son, his heart pounding furiously at those touching words. He knew not what to say next as he wanted to put his son's mind at ease and bring back that wonderful smile. However, it was the princeling that spoke first, breaking the silence between them.

"I love you Adar, for teaching me these things. I will know everything because of you and when I am grown up I might need to know this!"

Thranduil could feel tears leave his eyes, streaking down his cheeks he spoke from his heart, "I love you too, ion-nin."

End of Part 3.


	4. Sunrise

Title: Adar & Ion: Moments 4/4

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Erynlinia

Rating: K

Warning: Fluff.

Disclaimer: Not mine never were.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: King Thranduil and his elfling sharing some moments together.

Note: Legolas is Greenleaf

Note2: was written for Mellon Challenges 100

4.

_Prompt # 31: Sunrise_

Princeling Legolas continued to stare at the sky; his eyes filled with wonder at the sparkling stars and the glowing moon.

The elfling was so fascinated by the nature that he sank deeply into his thoughts and did not noticed the first changes in the sky. Gradually, the dark blanket gave way to a faint blue, slowly filling the horizon.

"Ion?" Thranduil watched his elfling.

Greenleaf turned to his Adar when he heard his voice, his big eyes seemingly asking, 'What?'

"Have you missed something in the sky?" Thranduil asked him softly.

Greenleaf stared at his Adar then back to the changing sky above him.

Thranduil watched every movement that his ion made as he smiled lovingly at him.

"I know that you have seen the sun in the sky, but I do not _think_ that you have seen the sunrise, unless…" Thranduil hesitated, wondering.

Greenleaf watched his Adar and asked with a smile, "Unless what?"

"Unless I have already shown you a sunrise… have I?" Thranduil teased softly as he moved his hand through Legolas's hair.

Legolas said nothing but stared at the sky. He watched the shades of blue brighten and grow further into the sky before answering, "Nay, I think you may have forgotten."

"Me? How could I forget something this important, ion-nîn?" Thranduil said with mock horror. He looked into Legolas' blue eyes, the desire for knowledge sparkling even brighter than the stars.

Legolas smiled at his Adar and answered, "How should I know, Adar?"

Thranduil hugged his ion, words fleeing him in his emotional state. After the loss of his beloved wife, his people banded even closer together seeing the depth of love their king had for his son. They, along with the royal guard would protect them both from the evil Sauron sent at them.

Thranduil grinned at his ion and then asked, "Now, where were we?"

"Sunrise?" Greenleaf smiled hopefully, wanting to know about the sunrise.

"Now, ion-nin, you will see something beautiful, like the phoenix that is born from the flames…you will be witness to our own sunrise," Thranduil explained as he stroked Greenleaf's soft cheek.

Thranduil gestured to the horizon, where a yellow and orange half circle appeared as the sun began to rise.

Greenleaf pointed with excitement as the dark blue gave way to lighter blue then to the warm, bright yellows and golds.

Thranduil noticed the first tears that leaked from his ion's eyes and swallowed hard.

"Why are you crying, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked softly as his hands wiped the tears before cupping the princeling's face.

"You were right Adar, it is beautiful, and the sky blue adding to it much," Greenleaf answered, his tear damp eyes filled with a storm of emotion.

"You need not cry, ion… or you will make me cry with you," Thranduil grinned at his elfling.

"What do I need to know about the sunrise?" Greenleaf asked.

"Everytime you see the sunrise it is a new day. The day may bring happiness or grief, we never know. However, the sun will rise again…a new day awaits bringing a new beginning. Always remember that," Thranduil explained, remembering his own Adar's words before he departed for the Battle of the Last Alliance.

"I will do as you say, Adar," Greenleaf said and then added, "I love you Adar."

"I love you too, ion-nin, my sweet elfling," Thranduil said to his elfling and then added in a much quieter voice, "I do not know what I would do without you."

**The End…**

**Coming soon: Adar & Ion: Gifts from Lothlórien**

**Previous in Adar & Ion Series: **

**A-da?**

**By The Moonlight**

**Ada, I Dreamt of Nana**


End file.
